Love Bites
by Red Soul7
Summary: "So, why did you bring me here, Mavy?" Jonathan asks Mavis while they sit at the roof of the hotel. "You know, John, you brought me here so many times to show me wonderful things. This time, it's my turn!" Mavis answers him smiling. Mavis X Jonathan.
1. Love Bites

"So, why did you bring me here, Mavy?" Jonathan asks Mavis while they sit at the roof of the hotel.  
"You know, John, you brought me here so many times to show me wonderful things. This time, it's my turn!" Mavis answers him smiling.  
"I decided to turn you into a vampire!" She says with a great smile on her face.  
"WHAT?" Is his immediate reaction.  
"What do you mean 'what'...? Don't you want to be with me, like, forever? I was researching with my father and I found out that your 21 years match with almost 220 vampire years by appearance."  
"Hey, you're just like a character from a movie called 'Moonlight'. It's about a girl called 'Stella' who falls in love with a vampire called 'Jamesward Sullen' and wants him to bite her so she doesn't get old."  
"And what does the vampire do?"  
"Well, after a lot of drama and battles with werewolves and blah, blah, blah, he bites her neck and turns her into a vampire."  
"See? There isn't other way."  
"Is that appearance so important?"  
"It's not about appearance. It's about you. I keep thinking every night about if something happen to you. As a vampire, you will be much stronger and faster and...Stronger! You will be able to climb up walls and turn into a bat and you will live as much as me! What do you say?" Jonathan looks at the waning crescent moon while thinking for a moment. After some time with just the sound of the wind, he looks down again to find Mavis staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes.  
"I...I need some time. Just...gimme till New Year's Eve, okay?" He asks with a light smile in the face.  
Mavis sighs. "Okay. Not even one day more!"  
"Okay" Jonathan kisses her cheek and she blushes lightly as he gets up and raises his hands to help her get up.

Mavis raises her hand and he pulls her up and close to him. She soon notices big dark circles in his face.  
"John, why are you with such big dark circles?"  
"Oh, these...?" he puts one of his hands in his face while the other still holding the hand of Mavis "Well, that's what happens when you can't sleep at night and you also gotta catch some sunlight to keep vitamin D" he smiles.  
"Jonathan, when was the last time you slept!?" she gets preoccupied.  
"Hey, hey, don't you worry. I keep taking naps at the twilight and at some parts of the day. Did you know that vitamin D prevents heart attacks?"  
"Did you know that you can still sleep at night!?" Says Mavis, irritated.  
"Of course I can't." He says with a lazy smile in the face.  
"And why not!?"  
"Because I can't stop being with you!"

Mavis blushes.  
"It doesn't matter how strong the moon shines or how many stars there are in the sky, they only serve to make your eyes brighter for me! The beauty we see in each other is the strength of the connection between my soul and yours, how much they complete themselves."  
A tear falls down through Mavis' pale, thin, smiling face. Jonathan moves his hand from his face to her face and dries her tear.  
"You need your father's permission to bite me."  
"I already asked him."  
"And...?"  
"His allowance wouldn't change my actions, but...he said yes. I'm only waiting for your..."  
Jonathan suddenly hugs her.  
"Go on."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I allow you... I want you to bite me."  
Mavis pulls him lightly with her arms, breaking their hug while she chuckles.  
"You silly! You really like vampire movies, don't you?"  
"Hum, not anymore, I am living my own now, and it's infinitely better. But, why are you asking?"  
Mavis keeps chuckling. "If I bite you in the neck, you will die, silly!"  
"Oh..." he chuckles "Sure!"  
"C'mon, gimme your hands."  
"Okay."

Mavis disappears and by the time Jonathan raised his arms to where she was, she had already appeared again.  
"That's so awesome!"  
"Here, take this."  
"Wha..."  
Jonathan is interrupted when Mavis puts a piece of bread inside his mouth, filling it completely.  
Jonathan moans incomprehensible muffled noises while Mavis holds his hands, preventing him from take out the bread from his mouth. He tries to remove it by blowing, pushing it with his tongue, even chewing, but that massive food was stuck in his mouth.  
"Yeah, I know it's good, but I prefer our musky ones. You're gonna start liking our food too after being transformed. You bet!" Says Mavis as she watches at Jonathan's left hand, like if looking for something.  
Jonathan shakes his head and moans again.  
"Oh, you wanna know why did I bring this bread? Well, you don't want the whole hotel to hear, do you?"  
Jonathan moans one more time. This time, a little louder, but still muffled, almost like a muffled scream.  
"Well, you know, 'pain' is not the right word." Says Mavis "I would prefer the pun 'killing pain'." She whispers in an almost inaudible tone. After that, she quickly opens her mouth and bites his left hand, causing Jonathan to scream a muffled despair scream. After a tremendous pain moment, his hand starts to fall asleep, following by his forearm and his arm. He looks at Mavis with sleepy eyes, only being able to see her blue lightened eyes in a blurred vision.  
"I love you." Are the words he hears before fall asleep.  
Mavis catches his body before it falls from the roof and goes back to the hotel.

Far from there, in one of the tall trees from the forest, Dracula was watching and hearing to everything, happy that his little girl has found someone worth.


	2. Vampire Talk

Jonathan wakes up with a strong headache. After some moments, he notices being at Mavis' bedroom, laid in her bed.  
"Guess I was hit by a running werewolf" He thinks.  
"Hey, dear, he's awake! You're awake!" Dracula faces him suddenly, making him fall from the bed.  
"My, Dracula! Don't ya do that!" Jonathan tries to calm down.  
"Sorry, but I was starting to think you were not alive anymore! I didn't know it was normal for humans to sleep almost a whole month!"  
Jonathan remembers what happened.  
_Oh, my! Is he serious? Did I sleep a whole month!?  
_"Y-Yeah, it's kinda common between us, humans. Mainly if you stay awake most of time. When you go to sleep, you know, you sleep everything you didn't before!"  
"Ha, ha, ha" Dracula laughs sarcastically. "What about those two pretty little holes in your forearm?"  
"Oh, yeah, you know, I was taking a walk with my bike and I just felt on a pointy rock and...that's it."  
A bat comes in through the window and starts to take anthropomorphic shape till become Mavis.  
"You're awake!" She speaks with enormous happiness.  
"He's awake." Says Dracula with not a little happiness.  
"Hum... Yeah." Says Jonathan. "I was just telling him about that bike incident which left these two non-canine marks on me."  
"Hum, Johnny, daddy already knows." Says Mavis.  
"And I would recognize my daughter's bite from afar! You are a terrible liar! At least it is better than a good liar, even that they are not good after all. I would say that I wish you were dead, but, I guess I do not need to, huh?" Says Dracula.  
"Oh, right, sorry for that."  
Jonathan gets up.  
"So..." He is interrupted by a sudden hug from Mavis.  
"Glad you're okay."  
"Thanks, sweetie." He hugs her.  
Dracula coughs.  
"Err, so, what can I do now that I'm a vampire? Oh, can I climb up walls and manipulate minds and all that stuff?"  
"Well, not exactly. Some powers such like hypnosis are only going to come later. Not even my little rotten beetle pie has it yet. But, you can start to train the basic ones for now." Says Dracula.  
"Hey, I won't, just, like, uhm...sparkle in the sun, will I?"  
"Wai-What? So many questions that you can make and you ask me...this!?"  
Dracula seems somewhat disappointed.  
"Just answer, please!"  
"No, of course not! You already saw me at the sun, didn't you? You shall burn, feel fire in your skin while it boils and bubbles and seems to tear away from your skin..." At this point, Dracula noticed he was too excited and came back to normal. "But, no, it shall not 'sparkle'!"  
"Great! No sun! Got it!" Says Jonathan with a fake smile on his face while hiding his scare successfully.


End file.
